


INdlela kuye

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	INdlela kuye

Wayengenangqondo yokuthi ungumuntu olungile noma mayelana nokuhlenga, wayengakaze abe nakho, kepha lezi zinto azizange zimthande. Futhi ngisho nasemaphusheni akhe amangalisayo akazange azithole esexolelwe.

Lapho le ndlovukazi entsha imemezela ukulahlwa kwayo yavele yamamatheka, mhlawumbe uma bebhala izingoma ngalolo suku babethi useyahlanya, akuzange kumkhathaze nakancane lokhu ngoba zonke izindlela wabona zonke izingoma zingamanga zenziwa sengathi izwe linomqondo . Wayengadukanga, wamamatheka nje ngoba vele wayazi ukuthi kuzofana nalokhu, wayengumakhosi, wayenezingane nodadewabo, wayezobhujiswa kwasekuqaleni.

Isixuku siyamgqolozela futhi simgqolozele, kodwa okuwukuphela kwento ayibonayo lo mfazi omkhulu umile embheka, uzama ukuhlala eqinile, azame ukungakhali futhi uvele umgqolozele ngalawo mehlo amakhulu aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka okuthi ngaso sonke isikhathi lapho embona ayebukeka emuhle ngokwedlulele, iNkosazana yaseTarth.

Wayesindise yena, kuzo zonke izenzo zakhe lokhu ayeyithanda kakhulu, yize engazange akhohliswe yiyo futhi, wayengazange amsindise ngaphandle kobukhosi, wayengafani namazwibela ezingomeni, kwabuya futhi nezenzo zakhe ezinhle ngenxa yezizathu zobugovu, ubemusindisile ngoba engafuni umhlaba angabe esakhona, ubemusindisile ngoba emfuna empilweni yakhe.

Uzokufa, ubesebulele abanye abaningi, kepha yena ubephila ngenxa yakho. Ukufa kwakhe bekuzokhunjulwa futhi azokhunjulwa ngokudelelwa, lowomfazi ongaziwa ayengakaze alindele ukuthi uzothandana naye ukuphela komuntu ozozisola ngokufa kwakhe. Lokho kwanele.


End file.
